totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Cobian Island
18 Contestants compete for a change of winning 1 Million Dollars! They will be staying in Cobian Island, Canada. Staff - Chris Mclean (TDCI) (Host) - Chef Hatchet (Chef) - Regina (Intern) - Kadd (Intern) - Ms. Cruz (formely Intern) Contestants - Yaseen - Zak - Francis - Ayah - George - Hussein - Momo - Molly - Mae - Kieran - Ash - Cameron - RJ - Tae - Tom - Ms. Cruz - Yousuf - Joseph Chapters Chapter One - "Say Helloooo to Total Drama: Cobian Island! Part 1" "Hey, hellooooo...." says Chris, waving in front of a huge island. "I'm here live at Cobian Island, Canada! We are having 18 contestants battle it out on this HUGE island for a chance of winning, ONE MILLION DOLLARS! The contestants should be arriving soon on their boats, right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Cobian Island!" 13 Boats arrive on the dock of the island. A small boy steps out of the first boat and jumps onto the dock. "Say hello to Yaseen! Hes quite short." says Chris. "I'm not short, i'm just 9 years old." says Yaseen, obviously frustrated. "And I'm gonna win." "Whatever you say kid. Moving on, on the second boat we got...." says Chris. A tall boy with a basketball jersey and ball in his hands jumps out the second boat. "Umm... you're Zak right. This is not a basketball court, this is a dangerous island, kid." Chris warns Zak. "Island or not, I can still ball." Zak replies. Zak walks to the end of the dock. "That was weird. Soo... Coming out of the third boat is..." says Chris. A boy with a lot cute drawing in his hand, bunny hops onto the dock. "Hello, fellow host of Total Drama. I am here to make your cutest come out." He says. "Too weird..." Chris mumbles. The boy walks to Yaseen and says "My names Francis, my drawings are cute as cute goes." "Um. Okay." Yaseen replied with a weird voice. "Now the contestant coming out of boat four....." says Chris. A small girl with a bucket of glitter slime in her hands jumps out of the boat, while spilling her slime everywhere. "Oops, my slime is everywhere. Well, the names Ayah." Ayah apologized. "You're in luck Ayah, because alot of the challenges will have slime!" Chris replied. "Really!" Ayah asks. "No. Now GO TO THE END OF THE dock!" Chris screams in pure anger. "Who's coming out of boat five, let's see?" Chris asked. A boy with glasses and a lot of homework in his hands ran out of the boat and jumped onto the dock very quickly. "Whoah! You are fast man, but not enough for me so, GO TO THE END OF THE dock!" Chris yells at his face. "Sheesh, by the way, my name is George." George answered. George ran to the end of the dock. "This episode is getting long, but who cares! Now the fifth boat!" says Chris. A normal boy with glasses walks onto the dock. "Hello. My name is Hussein. It rhymes with (I'M GONNA WIN THIS GAME!)" Hussein shouts at Chris. "Wow, what do I hear, oh... I know! Someone that is super annoying. Now leave!" Chris yells. "How.. rude!" Hussein Replies while walking to the end of the dock. "Hope the next person is not extremely annoying like the rest. Here comes boat number 6!" says Chris. A tall gamer dude jump onto the dock with his Phone. "First of all, NO PHONES ALLOWED!" Chris yells while taking his phone and throwing it in the water. "My phone, my beautiful phone! Good thing, I got extras. I'm Momo!" Momo cries. Momo walks to the end of the dock. "Wow, didn't see that coming huh. Moving on, the seventh boat!" says Chris. Two girls jump out with a lot of reversible items and jump onto the dock. "Hello, Chris Mclean. It's a pleasure to be here! Where is the 5 star hotel and spa?" The girls asks. "There are NO 5 star hotel and spa ladies..." Chris replied. "Oh. It's okay, we can handle it because we're Molly and Mae!" Molly and Mae yells! Molly and Mae dance all the way to the end of the dock. "Those two are.... nevermind. Next up is----" Chris says. A boy shaking his head rapidly. "HAIIIIIII!!!! I'mKieranandI'mTenYearsOld! IdrankAlotofCOFFEE!!!!!!!!!!" Kieran screams. "What's wrong with him?" Ayah asks. "Last night he had ten liters of Coffee." Chris replied. "Boat number.... what is it like... 8? Yeah." A boy with nice hair and a sketch book jump onto the dock. "Hello, I'm Ash." Ash walked down the dock to the end and asked George, "Hey there!" "Hey, if you need any help, ask me!" George replied while smiling at Ash. "That was too normal for me... Coming up, the ninth boat!" Chris yelled. A boy with many video games and electronics jumps onto the dock and 360 spin kicks Chris. "OWWEEEEEEE!!!!! Chef, bring him to the end of the dock." Chris cries in pain. Chef grabs the boy by his arm and drags him to the end of the dock. "Hey! At least give me my items. Cameron can't live one second without his items!" Cameron demanded. "You won't be need your items now Cameron." Chris says while lighting Cameron's items on fire with a lighter. "NOOOOOOO!!!! All my progress, gone. How could you Mclean?" Cameron cries in tears. "Now, I present to you.... boat number 10!" Chris says. Two boys with radios and basketballs jump onto the dock and say "I WOKE UP IN A NEW BUGGATI!!!" "Um. This is RJ and Tae. They are best friends, clearly." Chris says. RJ and Tae dribbles the basketballs all the way to the end of the dock. "They are probably gonna win, sike! Hahahahaha! Say hello to boat number 11." Chris says. A short boy with black hair spins onto the dock and says "I heard there will be Roblox gift cards here? I need them for my friend Tom, sike! I'm Tom!" Tom asks. "Nope, now go to the end of the dock." Chris replies. On the way Tom falls down onto the dock floor. "OOF!" Tom cries in pain. "Why are not any of the contestants cool, like me? Whatever, next in line is boat number 12!" Chris says. A tall lady with funny black hair jump onto the dock and asks, "Is this Cobian Island and I'm Ms. Cruz!" "Yes, this is the Wacky Weird Hair Salon Island, now leave." Chris says in a sarcastic voice. Ms. Cruz walks down to the end of the dock and Ayah talks to her. "Wow, your tall---er than my bird." "Um, and shorter than a crumb of bread, so deal with it." Ms. Cruz replies in a mean voice. "Finally, our last and only boat, boat number 13!" Chris yells. Two boys walk out of the boat, they both had black hair and argued most of the ride here. One of the boys were Joseph, another was Yousuf. Joseph pushed Yousuf onto the dock and then Joseph hopped on the dock. "Stop fighting you too and don't push, because I'm the only one pushing around here." Chris says while smiling into their faces. "Fine, just shut it Mclean." Joseph replied in a mean and direct voice. Chris pushed Joseph and Yousuf all the way to the end of the dock. "So those are all the contestants!" Chris yells. "Let me give you guys a quick tour!" -Confessional- "This is the Confessional!" Chris says. -Kitchen- "This is the Kitchen, Chef cooks all the food around here!" Chris says. -Voting Area- "This is the Voting Area, where we choose who gets to go onto the (Path of Weirdos) and goes home by the (Drop of Losing.)" Chris yells. -Meeting Area- "This is the Meeting Area, here we choose the challenge and hang out with your buddies anytime you want!" Chris says. "You can explore the island for a bit and your challenge will be tomorrow! What will be the next challenge? What are the teams? Tune in next time to Total Drama: Cobian Island!" Chapter Two - "Say Helloooo to Total Drama: Cobian Island! Part 2" "Last time on Total Drama: Cobian Island... Begins Chris. "We met our fellow contestants and we got a quick tour of where they will be staying. I will be staying at a 5 star hotel that way! Let's see how they're doing..." Chris wakes up all the campers in the middle of the night. "Wake up! Wake up! Last time, I forgot to make the teams. So lets get to do it now! Meet you at the meeting area." Chris yells extremely loud. "Ough, really Chris... It's like 12:00 AM." Yaseen says lazily. -Confessional- "Why does Chris have to wake us up in the middle of the night, Whats his deal?" Yaseen asks? "Nothing, I just like ruining you precious lives." Chris replied with a laugh. -Meeting Area- "Let's make the teams!" Chris says. "Wait, change of plans. We're gonna do a CHALLENGE! Hehahaa." Chris laughed. "Okay, today's challenge hilarious-- for me and chef. Your first task is to go around the island and get any you can eat. Your second task is to use the items you chose to make a meal for my poorly fed interns. Who ever feeds all their food to my interns wins a prize." Chris explains. "I got a question! Can you we use instead?" asked RJ. "Of course not, i'm not gonna get poisoned. On you mark, get set, Go!" Chris replied as he blown the air horn. All the contestants ran into different areas. "Are you crazy! I'm not serving you intern any kind of food on this island, even for the million. No person deserve garbage that is served by strangers! I quit this challenge Chris." Ms. Cruz cried at loud. "Okay you don't win the prize, or the cabin..., or the million kind of? Fine.. this is not Total Quitter Island." Chris accepted. Chris put on the chicken hat on Ms. Cruz and dragged her to the meeting area. -Confessional- "I don't know why I really quit. I just felt like it. I really regret it though...." Ms. Cruz says while day dreaming. Deadly Forest of Cobian Island Francis and Yaseen stick together and spots a fresh banana inside a bear trap. "Should I get?" Yaseen asked while starring at the banana. "Nah, I got a good idea!" Francis replied. Francis took a stick set off the bear trap. "SNAP!" The stick snapped in half and so as the banana. Yaseen and Francis both took a half. "This will taste amazing." Francis whispered while searching for more food. Dusty Deserts Land "It looks like Zak, RJ and Tae teamed up, but not for long....." Chris evil laughs. "I see a berry! It's brown and all mushy." Tae says. Zak went over to grab it and put it on his plate. "That's not a berry, Tae. That's poo!!!!" RJ screams. A monitor of Chris pops out from under the sand. "Whatever you take, you keep! Hehehe. I love being host." Chris shouts. "Ew. Good think i'm not eating that." Zak replies to Chris. Mount Mclean "I seems that the girls have teamed up. When I mean girls, I mean Ayah, Molly and Mae." Chris yawned. "Boring...!!" Chris set up a minefield in the area "The Girls" are stepping on. "I see a Chocolate fountain on the top of that mountain!" Ayah yells. Mae accidental took a step on a mine and the mine blew up, which caused Mae to fly away and Ayah and Molly to split up. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mae screams for her life. Swampy Swamp "So many people are teaming.... oh another one. Joseph, Yousuf and Tom are teams. Joseph spotted something in the sky, but he couldn't make out what it was. Yousuf and Tom heard something in the sky screaming. Joseph noticed it was another contestant, Mae. Mae landed on Joseph from the sky and injured his ankle. "Ow! My ankle. WHY MAE!" Joseph cried in pain. "Oops sorry." Mae answered. Yousuf, Mae and Tom buried Joseph into the mud about 5 meters deep. "What, why are you burring me in the mud? Stop---Hel------." Joseph screamed. Mae told Tom and Yousuf, "Well, hes gonna be gone for a while." "What another team... and what did they buried in the mud. Whatever. STOP MAKING TEAMS!" Chris begged. Deadly Forest Of Cobian Island "No, this is a nightmare! Now, Hussein, Momo, Cameron and George ARE A TEAM!" Chris cried. "Ooh, Combo! Snatched it!" Hussein said as he grabbed a pack of chips and bubble gum. "Ooh indeed. Hussein is in 1st Place!" Chris says. "Did you save any for us?" Momo, Cameron and George asks. "Yeah, take these berries." Hussein replied as he hand his team some berries. Hussein, Momo, Cameron and George walk into the Toxic Seagulls Zone. "SPLAT!" The toxic seagulls pooped onto their plates. "Yuck!" They boys said. "Good think, I can just throw it out." A giant monitor popped out under the tree branch. "Rule is that you can't throw any of your food out. Ha." Chris laugh as static appears. -Confessional- "Hey, they broke my monitor. Do you know how much that cost?! I don't either." Chris groaned. -Meeting Area- "Sooo.. Let's see our standings!" Chris yells. "In first place is Hussein with a bag of chips and a gum pack and poop. In second place is Momo, Cameron and George with each of them with 5 poiso-- normal berries and ton of poop. In third place is Yaseen and Francis with a half of a banana. In fourth place is Zak, with a tiny piece of you know what! Who will get some food.? Who will be my dude? It's all here, on Total... Drama... Cobian Island!" Deadly Forest Of Cobian Island A sink hole opened under Hussein, Momo, George and Cameron. "AHHHH! WHY CHRIS" They yelled as they fall to the meeting area. -Meeting Area- "You guys got 5 things on your plate, but the maximum is three. Hussein, stay here you got three foods on you plate. The other take out 2 things off your plate." Chris demanded. They took out 2 berries that had the most poop and they sat down waiting for the others. "What now?" George asks. "Just wait." Chris replied. Deadly Forest Of Cobian Island/Mount Mclean Francis and Yaseen and walking thru the forest, they spotted more food. It was a chocolate fountain, on top of Mount Mclean. They ran all the way up Mount Mclean while dodging the mine field. "Whoooooo! We made all the up!" Yaseen sings. They poured chocolate all over there plate until it became hard like a chocolate bar. "1 more food to go! "That's not chocolate." Chris whispered. Dusty Desert Land Ash and Kieran walk down the sand for miles. They spotted a cactus fruit. Kieran quickly ran too fast and bump into the cactus. "Owweeee!" cried Kieran as the Interns put Kieran on the medical chair. "Ouch!" Ash says as he grabs the fruit. "Lucky, theirs more ahead." Ash mumbles. Ash goes and grabs the other cactus fruit. A sinkhole appeared under ash's legs and fell down all the way to the meeting area. -Meeting Area- "Hello, Ash, seems like you got three cactus fruit. Sit down on the bench and wait for the other players." Chris demands. "Okay, Chris." Ash replied as he sits down on the bench. "Chris, wheres Kieran." Ash asked Chris. "At, the medical center. He's fine." Chris replied. Medical Center "Where am I-----!" Kieran ask as a intern takes the spikes out. Swampy Swamp Tom, Mae, Yousuf , Yaseen and Francis team up to find more food. Yousuf spots a sack of marshmellos. Yousuf quickly grabs it without getting caugh by the Marshmellow Tree. "Got it, each one of us take as much as you need!" Yousuf says. They took some marshmallows and a sinkhole appeared under they're legs. "Ahhhhh!" They all screamed. -Meeting Area- "Tom, Mae, Yousuf, Francis and Yaseen, sit down on the bench and wait for the others." Chris says. "Okay then...." Mae replied. Swampy Swamp RJ, Tae and Zak are still looking for food. Zak quickly spotted a sack of marshmellows all ready opened and grabbed it. "RJ and Tae take 3, I will take 2." Zak says as he holds the sack. They each grab some and a sinkhole appeared under they're legs. "OOF!" They screamed as they end up to the meeting area. -Meeting Area- "Heyoooo, RJ, Tae and the Baller Zak, sike! Just wait and sit down. They're still Ayah and Molly." Chris says in a matter of fact. RJ, Tae, and Zak sat down. Deadly Forest Of Cobian Island "Molly?" Ayah yells. "Where are----Ooh" Ayah spots a 3 old Earthworm spaghettis from a diffrent season. "Yuck" Ayah grabs the meal and a sinkhole appearded under her. The sinkhole took her too the meeting area. -Meeting Area- "Whaoh!" Ayah yelled as she sat down onto the bench. "Ayah your kind of last, but theres still Molly. Swampy Swamp "Ayah?" Molly yells. "Where are you Ayah? Mae?" Molly spots a 3 yucky Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole from a diffrent season. "EW!" Molly grabs the meal and a sinkhole appearded right under her legs and she fell. The sinkhole took her too the meeting area. -Meeting Area- "Finnaly Molly, you're late! GET ON THE BENCH!" Chris yells at her face. "Now to finish the challenge, you have to eat the whole plate." "I though we feed it to your interns." George replied. "Nope, I tricked you. You have to eat it, my interns are NOT gonna eat that junk." Chris replied. "On you mark, get set, g----! WHAT!" Hussein ate his whole plate in one go and then Mae ate her whole plate. "Whoa, impressive. The winners of this challenge is Hussein and Mae! You don't have to eat the plates now." Chris says as he is impressed. "Hussein and Mae you get to choose the teams this season." Chris says. "Hussein you have first pick." "Momo, Yaseen, Yousuf, Ayah, Zak, Francis, RJ and Tae, your on my team." Hussein picks. "I guess then Molly, Ash, George, Tom, Kieran, Cameron, Ms. Cruz and Joseph, your on my team." Mae picks. "Hussein's team, your the Crazy Crabs! Mae's team, your the Evil Eyeballs! Since Mae was 2nd place, her team will go thru elimination, while the Crazy Crabs choose their cabin!" Chris says in a exicted voice. Cabin Area "Crazy Crabs, since you guys won. Hussein will be choosing your cabin." Chris says. "I choose the 5 Star Cabin!" Hussein begged. "It's all yours Crazy Crabs! That mean's the Evil Eyeballs will be in the old rusty cabin!" Chris yells. The whole Crazy Crabs team ran into the 5 star cabin. -Voting Area- "So, you guys lost, by like 1 second! Who are you voting off today Evil Eyeballs?" Chris asked? "I vote for Kieran!" Ash says. "I vote for Myself!" Ms. Cruz says. "MS. CRUZ ALL THE WAY!!" Tom yelled. "Ash, I just think that." Cameron says. "Cameron." says Molly. "Kieran." says Mae. "Ms. Cruz!" says George. "Cameron." Kieran says. "We got the votes!" Chris yells. "If I give you a berry, you are safe. If not, you have to walk the Path Of Weirdos and Go down the Drop of Losing." Chris hand's a berry to Mae, Molly, Cameron, George, Tom and Ash. "The final 2! Ms. Cruz, you can get eliminated for quiting this challenge. Kieran, you can get eliminated for walking into a cactus in the DESERT!" Chris says. Chris gives the berry too...................... Kieran. Bye bye Ms. Cruz! Chef grabs Ms. Cruz and drops here down the Drop of Losing. "Ahhhhhhh!" Ms. Cruz screams. "Haha, wait, where Joseph... nah whatever.." Chris laughed. "Who will get a eliminated next time? Who will cause more DRAMA! Tune in next time in another episode of... TOTAL DRAMA: COBIAN ISLAND!" Chapter Three - "Match Up, Mix Up" "Last time on Total Drama: Cobian Island, the contestants took part in their first challenge! We got whole lot of teams, like I mean a lot! The challenge was to make a meal and serve it to my interns, but that did'nt happen. Instead they got to eat their meals, hehe. Eventually, Hussein and Mae won the challenge and Hussein won first sooo, he got to choose a cabin. Anyway, the Evil Eyeballs went to elimination. Ms. Cruz was the target of the first elimination of the season, and Kieran got to stay another night. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out today, on Total..... Drama..... Cobian Island!" Chris yells. "Aw.... those poor little losers are missing on ON THE LIFE!!!" RJ brags and jump into the shiny water of the hot tub. "SPLASH!" "AHHHH! No fair.. they cheated." Kieran cried inside the old rusty cabin. "Cheer up, theirs still a lot to live for." Molly says as he pats Kieran's Back. "Thanks, I guess." Kieran replied. "Have you seen Joseph anywhere?" Cameron asked. "Umm..." Mae says as a flashback plays of Mae burring Joseph. "Umm... nope, I have not..." "LISTEN UP CAMPERS! TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL BE EXPLAIN AT THE MEETING AREA. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!" Chris yelled in the speaker in a loud voice. "Can you please, be quiet for once Chris!" Ayah yells. "My show! My rules!" Chris replied in the speaker. -Meeting Area- "Today's challenge..." Chris says as he gets interrupted. "..Is to make a sandwich!" Momo yells. "NO and be quiet for the LAST TIME, anyways... today's challenge is to spin the wheel and whoever the wheel lands on is your partner for this challenge, also you partner will be on the other team ,hehehe. Once, you got your partner or partners, you have to carry one of your partner, all the way around the island. Beware of bears, robot bears, and a past contestant, Ms. Cruz! Crazy Crabs, you get to spin, other team, wait to get picked." Chris explained. "Wait, you said that I will join back in and play again, not be a stupid intern." Ms. Cruz says. "Blah, Blah, Blah, deals, no deals, same thing, SOO DO YOUR JOB AND MAKE THOSE WEIRDOS LOSE FOR A CHANGE!" Chris mumbles. Hussein spins the wheel and lands on...... Cameron. "Um... though i'd get someone else, but i'm not selfish." Tae spins the wheel and lands on..... Kieran. "Run.. DENENENENNENENE!" RJ spins the wheel and lands on..... Joseph. "Um... wheres Joseph?" "Spin again." Chris says. RJ spins the wheel again and lands on..... Tom. "Bro, you need a doctor for your hairline. It looks like a weird McDonald's logo." "Oh wait, I have a McDonald's logo, can I have your order. Oh, what did you say.. You want map to a new hairline." Tom replies with a roast as RJ is shocked. Francis spins the wheel and lands on..... Molly. "Friends?" "Sure... I guess." Molly replies. Zak spins the wheel and lands on.... Ash. "Okay, get ready to ball!" Ayah spins the wheel and lands on.... George. "Nogit, hope your ready for this." "Huh?" Molly replies while starring at Ayah's chicken stress ball named Nogit. Yousuf spins the wheel and lands on.... Animal Suprise! "Oh ya, forgot to mention this but the Animal Suprise is when you get to carry a animal instead of a lose---contestant. Your animal is a skunk, hehe." Chris laughs. "Oh gosh." Yousuf screams as Chris hands him a skunk. "Yaseen and Momo, since you guys are left and there are only one contestant left on their team, you both get Mae. That dude Joseph... where is that guy?" Chris says. "Anyways, on your marks, get set, GO!" The teams ran from the finish line. RJ carries Tom as he runs and RJ says, "You know I hate you right and I'm just carring you to win." "Yeah also, if you carry me to first place, you know I will win too with you right?" Tom replied. "Oh ya, then im gonna lose, ON PURPOSE!" RJ replied as he dropped Tom. "Your staying right here." Momo and Mae carry Yaseen and Momo says, "Wow, this is quite easy, Yaseen is light!" "Im not light, I'm Yaseen." Yaseen replies. "Ugh... It won't be easy anymore for them. Who win win? Who will fall? Found out here, on TOTAL DRAMA.... OH COME ON!" Chris says as he spills his coffee on his shirt. Yousuf carry the skunk as he is trying to plug his nose. "Will you stop spraying me skunk." Yousuf cried. "(ANIMAL SOUNDS)" Skunk says as he picked up Yousuf and threw him in the water. "Hehe, you just got watered... BY A SKUNK!!!!" Chris laughed. -Confessional- "I just got watered by a skunk, BRUH! I didn't sign up for this." Yousuf says. "Yeah, you did. Rememeber the PAPERS!" Chris replied. End Of -Confessional- George carrys Ayah and Ayah spots someone. "Could it be?" Ayah asks. "It's me, Abby." Abby replies starring at Ayah from inside the woods. "O' friend, im sorry for leaving you trapped on this dumb island!" Ayah says as she ran to Abby. "Say bye bye Ayah.." Chris laughed. Chris used a cannon from under her to blast her away. The rocket flew away with Abby inside. "What just happened???" Francis asked as he carrys Molly and passes by Ayah and George. Zak carrys Ash and they are in 2nd place. "Whoa! 2nd Place baby, it's like were in... A BEAR'S MOUTH!!!!" Zak yells as a bear chases them. "Me and you, first place... the nice cabin, you with me?" Hussein asks. "I'm not with because, ITS MS. CRUZ! Run!" Cameron replies as he runs as fast as he can. "Rules, a contestant must carry their partner chosen at all time. If they break the rule, the have a whole timeout for the whole CHALLENGE. Rules are rules, Cameron and Hussein, see yah at Timeout zone." Chris says in a matter of fact. "Aw man, how about the bear?" Hussein asks. "Survive it." Chris laughs as he watches the teams. Kieran carrys Tae and Kieran sings, "I like COCOCOCOCOCOCO!" "You sang that like a million times already!" Tae screams in anger. Tae screamed so loud he made Kieran let go of him. "Rules, a contestant must carry their partner chosen at all time. If they break the rule, the have a whole timeout for the whole CHALLENGE. I told Hussein and Cameron this already. Since, your out meet me at the Timeout zone." Chris says in a matter of fact. "Tae..... why did you scream." Kieran cried. "Let's see our standings.... In first place is Francis and Molly! In second place Ayah and George! In third place is Skunk... wait you he broke the rules, so in third place is Yaseen, Mae and Momo! And i'm too lazy to name the rest." Chris says. "It's your turn Ms. Cruz." Ms. Cruz fires the Meat Ball Cannon and hits George. "Oweeee!! I want my MOMMY!" George cries in pain. "Ayah and George, your out!" Chris says. "Ha." "Now let's lets see our final three teams! In first place, it's ZAK AND ASH! In second place, it's Francis and Molly! Now the third place is little kid, other kid and weird girl!" Chris says. Ms. Cruz shot the Meat Ball Cannon at.... Yaseen, Momo and weird girl! "Aw! Come on.... and IM NOT A WEIRD GIRL." Mae groaned as she walks to the meeting area. -Confessional- "COME ON! WE WERE LIKE, Like, Like SO CLOSE!" Mae groaned in anger. "This is my impression of you MAE! Like, so like, soooo unfair like, like why, like OMG!" Chris laughed. -Meeting Area- "Mae, Momo and little kid... not bad... for you atleast. YOUR OUT!" Chris screams. "Maybe this will change your mind, play the music Momo!" Yaseen says as Momo hits the music. "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let down! Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! Taa-Daa!" Yaseen sings. "Wow, here Yaseen take the million now, sike! Getta out of my sight!" Chris replies. End of -Meeting Area- "I got a trap!" Francis says as he runs with Molly. "It's slimy! I can put this on the floor to make it sticky. It's EVIL!" Francis places the trap.. as Zak and Ash are right behind them. "Watch out!" Ash warns. "STICKY! Too late I got slimed..." Zak cries as he is covered in green goey slime. "I see the finish, it's right ahead!" Molly says in a matter of fact. "So close!" Francis replies as they step over the finish line! "WE MADE IT!" "No you did not. You get a 10 minute penalty for sliming Zak!" Chris says. "Why the chicken nugget, did you set that trap?" Molly asks in a angry voice. "Umm.... help." Francis cries. "There, the slime is all of, now lets go!" Ash says as he runs to the finish line. "WE MADE IT!" Zak screams in a exited voice as he stepped over the finish line. "Zak and Ash, you both have immunity, but this is a double elimination round. Meet at the elimination area." Chris yells. -Voting Area- "Okay, this round, you will not be voting.." Chris explains. "WHAT!" Ash screams. "I don't care..." Zak moaned. "These three teams that were the last on this challenge.. The third last team was.... Cameron and Hussein. The second team is... Yousuf and Skunk. The last team and the 2nd team that will be eliminated this challenge is.... RJ and Tom! RJ, Tom your out! Bye-Bye. Go senior! Shoow." Chris yells. "Aw man.." RJ cries as he is getting dragged by Chef. "AHHHHHH!" Tom screams as he is falling from the Drop of Loosing. "Zak and Ash, you get to stay at the Cabin Area, the rest of you get to stay at thee LOSER CABIN!" Chris laughs. -Cabin Area- "Whoah, winning feels nice......." Zak lazily says while he lays in bed. "Oh, that's only the start... hehehe." Ash replies. Swampy Swamp "HELP ME!!!!!" Joseph yells for help in the mud. "Huh, who was that... whatever. Who will stay? Who will die, sike!? Find out next time on Total... Drama..... oh wait.. oh no.. AHHHH!" Chris yells. Chapter Four - "Save the Host..." "Umm.. Oh it's live.. Last time on Total Drama: Cobian Island, The teams split into tiny teams. Some got enemies, some got skunks. It was hilarious! At the end, it was RJ and Tom who got dropped, and Zak and Ash at the top! Then, CHRIS GOT KIDNAPPED!!!" Chef yells. -Cabin Area- "Where is da Mclean, the Chris, the Host, the whatever he is. WHERE IS HE?" Asks Yaseen. "I wish I could know..." Ayah replies. "Umm. HELLO ALL CONTESTANTS!!!! YOU NEED TO MEET ME IN THE MEETING AREA, PRONTO, and bring me some food. I'M STARVING!" Chef speaks in the microphone. "OK!" Yaseen yells. - Category:Yaseent